S C P - 0 - 4 9
by TheUnknownFanFicWriter
Summary: Carla Vantage is a 21 year-old woman who works primarily as a test subject for the SCP organization. She doesn't wish to become a test subject, and nor does she enjoy it.
**Fanfic: SCP-049**

Carla Vantage is a 21 year-old woman who works primarily as a test subject for the SCP organization. She doesn't wish to become a test subject, and nor does she enjoy it. She could never make friends, and even if she did, there was no guarantee that she would be seeing them the next day. Sitting in her cell, curled up on her bed, she stared blankly at the door to her containment unit. She was afraid that they would open the door and ask her to complete another test. The last test she completed made her dizzy and any speech she heard seemed incoherent. She couldn't remember which SCP is was, all she knew is that she had to stay away from those things the organization she unwillingly worked for fed others and herself to.

They're insane. Carla thought. They keep repeating these tests over and over again… they are officially insane!

But she knew that if she tried to go against them, she'd be shot down instantly. She had a fairly average IQ of 115, and figured out things easily. But when they took her here… she acted stupidly and began to thrash and scream, and, like the fool she was, they treated her as one, giving her a high dosage of drugs which knocked her out for god knows how long. Instead of becoming someone who watched over the test subjects,- the smarter people,- she was stuck being the one that was watched. Carla was then jostled out of her position on the bed when alarms went off and the lights in her room flickered. Startled, Carla twisted herself off of her bed, fixing the orange garment she wore that hung loosely off her frame. She crept towards the door and jumped when it suddenly slid open. There was the sound of rapid gunfire and the red alarms in the hallways were still going off. The dark-haired woman shrank backwards, soldiers running past in two perfected lines whilst holding machine guns. When Carla was certain they had passed by completely, she crept out into the flashing hallway, looking around with a frown. The other doors to the other test subject's rooms were open, so they likely ventured out as well. She knew on the inside that she was far from being free though. If the doors no longer worked properly in some sections of the facility, that likely meant that some SCP's could be out of their containment units as well.

And loose SCP's meant serious trouble.

She shivered, getting the feeling that she was being watched. Carla slowly looked up and found a security camera looking at her innocently. Suddenly, a flash of red erupted in her vision, and she growled at the piece of technology. She hated was tired of being watched. She was tired of playing as one of the main characters on a stage for a group of sick freaks. A sharp clang of metal sounded in front of her then, and the woman managed to blink away her clouded thoughts and reddened vision, now looking at what fell in front of her.

It was the security camera.

Somehow it had completely disassembled itself and fallen to the floor in front of her… either that or she done that. Carla stared at the mutilated piece of metal, eyes widening when the alarms shut off. No, not just the alarms, but also most of the lights in the hallways. Carla blinked instinctively, everything suddenly light up with a pale red luminance. Carla then realized something: she could see in the dark without light. No way. This was impossible, this was wrong.

Was she herself an SCP this whole time without even knowing it? Or had the contact she made with the previous SCPs triggered something strange in her DNA to make her like this? Okay, so now she had possibly telepathic abilities and nightvision: superb. Now she just had to find a way out of the building safely. Then, Carla began running towards one of the open doors, finding herself in a room filled with two more doors.

Which one should I pick? She wondered, before deciding to pick the one on her right.

Carla pressed the button and the door opened, letting her through. Not trusting anything, she closed the door behind her once she crossed to the other side of the door. She then found herself in a room with an elevator and a locked door. Carla figured that these must be the elevators that may lead down to the sewage, which could lead to her possible freedom. Although she found it strange that they wouldn't keep a long on such things, she pressed the elevator button and entered the space , her hopes high. And with her new-found ability, she felt slightly safer by herself. She just had to make herself hate whatever it was enough and then bam, it might either combust or fall over. She then pressed the elevator button again to take her down. Once she arrived in what looked like maintenance tunnels, she blinked rapidly, activating her strange red night vision to see through the darkness. Carla then began walking through the hallways, hoping to stumble upon a door leading into the sewers. She walked a little longer, before a tell-tale yellow sign revealed itself out of the corner of her eye.

The woman paled then, as she turned in the direction of the sign and inspected it much more closely, hoping that it would be harmless. Heck, she didn't even mind if it were a stalker. She just didn't feel like being attacked by anything.

Oh no. It wasn't a stalker-type, nor the kind that stayed still.

This was the holding cell of SCP-049.

Carla cursed silently under her breath, stepping backwards, away from the sign before leaning into the curved wall, eyes wide and panicking. She did not feel like being turned into some zombie. She had heard rumours of this SCP from other class-D's she had been in experimentations with. Of course none of them ever survived, but somehow she managed to. Looking down the hallway, she saw a dead body laying there, probably an unfortunate scientist. Not that she cared much though. Those scientists could go burn in Hell after what they had done to her and several others. With the thought of escape prevalent in her mind, Carla stood up, planning on walking quickly towards the elevator. But as it always turns out, things don't always turn out the way you want them to.

Just then, the woman got a light shiver down her neck, as if a tall figure were looming over her.

And she had a feeling of just what it would be.

"I͡ ̷҉̶̀͘c̷̛a̢͘͘n҉̨͜͏̴ ̨h͢͏̵e͠͠͡l̸͜͝p͏́̕͟͞ ̷̵̀͞ţ̸̶̵͟ó̡ ́́҉̢͟ŕ̸̶͟į̸͠҉d̶̵̸͠͞ ͢͝ỳ̡̕ǫ̶̢̢̀u̷҉́ ̢͏̶o͝͏̢̛f̧͘̕ ̢̢̀͟y̴̡͞o̡u̕r̵҉̨̀͞ ̴͢d͘͘i̡͟͜͞s͘͟͡͠ȩ̀͡a͢҉ś̴͟͝e̴̵͘͞,̶̡̨̀ ͢͏͢m͏̕͜i͏̡̡͢s҉͘͟ś̶͟.̨̡͘"

The grainy, incoherent, but clearly masculine voice coming from behind her caused Carla to take off down the hallway, night vision lighting the way. A zombie created by SCP-049 rose from the floor in lay on, attention trained on her. Slightly panicked, Carla threw herself at it and knocked it down, landing with a roll and getting up again. The elevator was so close.. and then the doors closed.

Carla cursed the person who was using the elevator. She turned from the elevator doors and looked down the hall, the "Plague Doctor" and his abominations slowly making their way down the hall towards her. She took notice of 049's slim figure, and the pale, crow-like mask it wore. It stood tall and radiated a strange mixture of dignity and insanity that amazed her. The creature's voice was startling, but it was definitely male. Then in that moment, Carla realized that something unspeakable was happening. She was having feelings for the sentient monster that was approaching her at the most taunting rate she had ever experienced. A deep red blush quickly formed on her face, realizing that this was the result of being trapped in her room, all by herself. She evaluated then that due to lack of contact with the outer world and other people, she was prone to finding almost anything attractive.

Even a dangerous SCP with murderous intent.

Realizing that the elevator wouldn't be arriving anytime soon, Carla began calculating her escape route, ignoring her body's and mind's internal feelings and concentrating on her current predicament. She figured that running around them would be too risky, as 049 would likely command them to latch onto her the moment she passed.

How about seduction?

Carla then took her fist and punched the side of her face.

Yes.

She really felt disgusted with herself.

On top of that, she didn't even find herself as seductive.

But she had to do something, otherwise she'd become a possible test subject for an even more insane doctor.


End file.
